


Holding Hands

by sunflower_swan



Series: Flufftober 2020 Fremione Drabbles [27]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Drabble Collection, F/M, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Hermione's Nook's Flufftober 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:42:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27302863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunflower_swan/pseuds/sunflower_swan
Summary: A simple walk through the orchard is perhaps not so simple after all.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Fred Weasley
Series: Flufftober 2020 Fremione Drabbles [27]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1961629
Kudos: 4
Collections: Hermione's Nook Flufftober 2020





	Holding Hands

Colorful red, orange, and golden leaves crunched under their feet. The bright afternoon sun peeked through the trees, casting strips of light to dance across the leaf-strewn dirt path. It brought a hint of warmth to the otherwise crisp autumn day.

Hermione heard her heart pound in her ears. It was a simple walk through the orchard, but lately, she felt something more than friendship growing between them. Summoning her Gryffindor courage, her skin tingled as she slipped her hand into Fred’s and easily laced their fingers together. She felt breathless at the lopsided grin he offered her in return.


End file.
